Bot Story
by Tattle
Summary: Wood Man was Wily's favorite Robot Master, until a new one showed up! Read the great adventure of the robot masters!


The Robot Masters all huddled up. Woodman had just called a meeting.  
  
Wood man -1st off, I'd like to thank Dustman for putting on that Robot Master weakness meeting. You never know when Mega Man is gonna catch you off guard with a trick shot! Oh, and a side note here, the Invention Convention has been moved to today, now…  
  
Electric Man-Whatta ya mean today, is Wily loosing the tiny bit left of his marbles?  
  
Wood man -Well, Wily obviously wanted to have it before the move of his castle! You shouldn't be worried!  
  
Hard man-Course Woody ain't worried, he's been Wiley's favorite since evil robot science school!  
  
Electric Man-I don't mean to break up the staff meeting, but THEY'RE HERE! MAD SCIENTISTS AT 3:00!  
  
(Scrambling)  
  
Wood man-Uh, meeting adjourned.  
  
Electric Man-Yup, we're next week's junk take-out for sure!  
  
Centaur Man-Any horse/man shaped ones?  
  
Electric Man-Ah, for crying out loud, they're all unassembled you idiot!  
  
Centaur Man-The cases, they're getting bigger!  
  
Gemini man-Wait, there's a nice little one over there!  
  
(Turn, revealing long case, screams)  
  
Wood man- Alright, all right, if I send out the Metools will you all calm down!?!  
  
Centaur man-yes, yes, we promise!  
  
Wood man- Ok, save your energy!  
  
Electric-Alright Woody, that's using the old membrane!  
  
Wood man-Alright Metools, do your stuff!  
  
(Metools assemble, grab headphone walkie-talkies. Whole going down to presentation complex bit.)  
  
Metool-Now to see what are in those cases. Metool to Boss room, Metool to boss room, they are assembling the first robot. Flag Man, Dig Man, Scratch Man, Hug Man…  
  
Hard Man-Why'd Wily hire that guy?  
  
Metool, nothing impress, Wily is unpleased.  
  
(Screams of "yeah")  
  
Metool-Wait, turn that thing back on; Wily has brought out a surprise project from the closet. Everyone assemble to their capsules, quick!  
  
Wood man-Wily's coming everyone! Back to your capsules!  
  
(Robots scurry back, Wily and followers come in operating robot)  
  
Wily and others-His inviso power works! He can do power blasts! Take that Mega man! Look this is where the Boss Room is!  
  
(Leave)  
  
Gemini man-Woody, what are you doing in capsule 2?  
  
Wood man-Listen it was just probably a mistake, k? Now lets give whatever's in capsule 1 a big, nice, Boos room welcome!  
  
(When opening the capsule, reveals strange robot.)  
  
Ghost man-Ghost lost, must find haunted house…  
  
Wood man-Hello um, Mr. Ghost, well. Alright you see, there has been a little mix up. You see, that's my capsule.  
  
Ghost Man-Ah, haunted tree, maybe you can help me find haunted house!  
  
(Soon the other robots come by capsule)  
  
Ghost Man-These your friends?  
  
Wood man-Yes, they're Wily's bots!  
  
(Soon enough they all get acquainted)  
  
Hard Man-So, umm, what's your name? Holo Man, Float Man?  
  
Ghost Man-Well actually I'm a scary ghost from a haunted house! I protect the house from humans who might want to explore it!  
  
Hard Man- Oh really? Well I'm Hard Man!  
  
Centaur Man- And I'm Horse Man, well actually I'm Centaur man who sort of is a Horse Man. But hey, what is one of your powers?  
  
Ghost Man-Well I'll show you.  
  
(Spirit shield goes around him, oooh's and ah's)  
  
Hard Man-Woody has something like that; only it is a bunch of spinning leaves!  
  
(Bot touches Ghost Man, making him shoot blaster)  
  
Ghost Man-Whoa, you don't want to be in the way when my super ultra 1 hit kill blaster of doom goes off!  
  
Hard Man- oh a super ultra 1 hit kill blaster of doom! Why don't you have a super ultra 1 hit kill blaster of doom woody?  
  
Wood Man-It's not a super ultra 1 hit kill blaster of doom, it is a plasma blast just like Megaman's!  
  
Electric Man-What's wrong with him?  
  
Hard Man- super ultra 1 hit kill blaster of doom envy!  
  
Wood man-Alright, listen, this guy is a bot like all of us! Nothing too special like a real ghost! He can't shoot super ultra 1 hit kill blasters of doom, actually have REAL spirits fly around him or go through walls!  
  
Ghost Man-Excuse me,  
  
(Goes inviso, oooh's)  
  
Wood man-What? This is a cloaking device! It doesn't mean he can walk through stuff!  
  
(Whole can can't bit)  
  
Ghost Man-I can walk through a wall of dust that dustman makes with my eyes closed!  
  
Wood Man-Alright Mr. Ghost bites prove it!  
  
(While inviso, walk around wall and turns un-inviso, Screams of wow)  
  
Centaur man-Wow you walked through that magnificently!  
  
Wood Man-That wasn't walking through, that was walking around it with style! Pfff, it's like they never saw a new bot before!  
  
Proto Man-Well duh! He has more weapons then Wily in one of his multiple machine battles!  
  
Wood man-They'll see. I'm still Wily's favorite bot.  
  
I was on top of the world living high! Then Ghost man blew came, and some strange things started happening to me! I had powers! POWERS! A leaf shield! Leaf shield! But when he came, my powers started to yield! And so on…  
  
(Next day, hear explosion)  
  
Gemini man-It's Mega Man!  
  
Hard Man-I thought he was being repaired!  
  
Electric man-Yah, well, Light must have fixed him quicker this time!  
  
Wood Man-Where's Crystal Man?  
  
Crystal Man-Right here Woody!  
  
(Woodman looks through crystal)  
  
Wood man- Oh no, it's Napalm Man!  
  
Ghost Man-What's going on?  
  
Wood man-Nothing that concerns Ghosts! Just us bots!  
  
Ghost Man, I'd better take a look any way. Why is that tank being pelted with plasma shots?  
  
Wood man-That's why, Mega man!  
  
Ghost Man-Sure is a strange fellow…  
  
Wood man-No that's Rush you idiot, that is Megaman!  
  
Ghost man-You mean that hard working guy who looks like he isn't having fun?  
  
Hard Man- hard working guy who looks like he isn't having fun?  
  
Centaur man-He tortures bots! FOR FUN!  
  
Ghost man-We've got to stop him!  
  
Proto man-Ghost man, get down from there.  
  
Crystal man-His energy's zero, HIT THE DECK!  
  
(BOOM! Victory music play.)  
  
Ghost man-I could've stopped him!  
  
Wood man-Ghost, I would've liked to see you try; I'd also like to see you get your power stolen!  
  
Proto man-The sooner the castle moves the better…  
  
(Next day some bots playing cards, hear Wily's voice)  
  
Wily-Megaman has already gone to the final level of my castle! I need one bot to delay him quickly so I can finish my great invention!  
  
Woodman- Only one bot? Hey Gravity man, think Wily will pick me?  
  
Gravity Man-Don't count on it, bub.  
  
(Woodman in anger pushes gravity man next to magnet man, making him unable to move, Woodman smile.)  
  
Woodman-Oh ghost man, ghost man I'm so glad you're here, look Gravity man is stuck Ghost!  
  
Ghost man-There is no time to lose then.  
  
(While Ghost man gets sort of close to magnet and gravity man, woodman starts up charge man)  
  
Ghost man-I can't get close enough without getting pulled in!  
  
Wood man-Well, just keep on thinking.  
  
(Charge man activates and heads for Ghost man. Ghost man sees this and dodges quickly. Charge man collides with gravity and magnet man creating an explosion of parts, knocking Ghost man into the junk tunnel.)  
  
Hard and Electric man-Ghost Man!  
  
(The bots look down the junk tunnel, worried.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! No password necessary. 


End file.
